


Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Series Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Harry Potter Series & Fantastic Beasts Series Imagines [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Harry Potter Series & Fantastic Beasts Series (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Lucius Malfoy - being an old schoolmate of Draco’s, and him walking in on you having sex with his father (Lucius) in Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Age gap; getting caught**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Age gap_

Gif source: [Lucius](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178301784177/gifhunterress-lucius-malfoy-gif-hunt-95)  |  [Draco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgifer.com%2Fen%2FTSLc&t=ZThkYmNhMGFjMDhkMWVlZjVmMTM5OWUyZDFkNDgzYmE0NGNlMDc3MCxUblhFN0YwUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178303107733%2Fwarnings-nsfw-age-gap-gif-source-lucius&m=0)

> _Imagine being an old schoolmate of Draco’s, and him walking in on you having sex with his father (Lucius) in Malfoy Manor._

——— Request for [@flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash](https://tmblr.co/m7oqEXOtRpkDhNq-fdhRYKA) ———

Draco knew better than to interrupt his father when he was in his office. Certainly, Draco had been allowed within the room that smelled of parchment and antique books before, but when the door was closed, it was an unspoken demand for privacy. Therefore, Draco would normally have walked past the door to his father’s office, had it been closed.

It nearly was, for a small sliver of space not an inch thick parting the door from its purchase in the frame. This was what gave Draco pause. He nearly continued his walk down the hallway of the manor, until a sound within the office perked his ears and forced his feet to plant directly in front of the gaping doorway. Draco strained to hear, listening intently to the noise, before his eyes widen at the realization of what it was.

It was the mewl of a woman, a delicate purr of a moan that was quickly muffled in the wet gasp of a kiss, “Lucius…!”


	2. Fred Weasley - Fred lightly teasing you about how horny you’ve become since you’ve gotten pregnant and making jokes that someone must have slipped you a lust potion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pregnant!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168094420332/clbuspotter-happy-birthday-to-the-lovely-james)

> _Imagine Fred lightly teasing you about how horny you’ve become since you’ve gotten pregnant and making jokes that someone must have slipped you a lust potion.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Your lips moved along the side of his neck that was exposed, desperate for his attention to turn from the paper in his hands to you. You woke up this morning bothered, needing him inexplicably.

“Fred,” you murmur, huskier than usual as your arms smooth over his shoulders to trail down his chest as you lean into him from behind, ignoring the way the back of the chair presses into your lower chest.

He simply laughs, turning his head to shoot you an amused glance, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say someone slipped you a lust potion since you got pregnant.”


	3. Fred Weasley - trying to take a bath with your boyfriend, Fred Weasley, but his hands keep wandering.

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168094423307/clbuspotter-sorry-i-just-cant-get-enough-of-him)

> _Imagine trying to take a bath with your boyfriend, Fred Weasley, but his hands keep wandering._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Freddie! Fred!” you squeal, pushing his hands off yet again as a flush heats your cheeks. You should have known better than planning a relaxing bath with him. Still, you melt into his chest when he pushes against you, his lips brushing against your shoulder when he brings his hands to your skin in a less teasing manner than before.

The mischief is bright in his eyes as he grins at you, “What? I’m just trying to get you clean.”

Pursing your lips, you both know that’s a lie, “Mhm, sure.”

 

 


	4. Bill Weasley - losing your virginity to Bill Weasley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160543820642/holey-george-hp-challenge-day-4-favorite-ootp)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Bill Weasley._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Wait, go slow,” you breathe, the haste with which you’d arrived at this moment breaking at your words. “I’ve never been with anyone but you.”

Bill gives a kiss to your chest, moving downwards, “I had best take extra care, then.”

 

 


	5. Fred Weasley - sucking Fred off under the counter at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169144156382)

> _Imagine sucking Fred off under the counter at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You feel Fred tense when your hands go to his thigh. He was speaking to a last-minute customer that had come in despite your incorrect assumption that no one would enter Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes this close to closing. You bite your lip, muffling your own smirk as you get a positively devious idea.

Letting your hand slip upwards, you palm at his clothed bulge, noticing its growing hardness as he shifts his weight in response. You lean forward and, with your teeth, unzip his pants.

“That one’s six galleons,” he responds to the customer’s question of price, voice surprisingly stable in spite of what you were doing to him beneath the counter. You hear the customer shuffling around, though your attention was more focused on teasing Fred with your tongue. You hear Fred clear his throat and you can’t help your satisfaction, knowing he was struggling with keeping a straight face as the customer came to the counter to purchase their choices.


	6. Bill Weasley - arguing with Bill Weasley but making up later with sweet, passionate sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bill](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168957001577/domhnall-tonal-modern-au-uni-students-1)

> _Imagine arguing with Bill Weasley but making up later with sweet, passionate sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The argument was bad. You came away from it feeling as if nothing was resolved and wondering if he had even heard you to begin with. He avoided you and you avoided him, feeling alone while in the very same house.

An hour gave you enough time to cool off. Enough time to think levelheadedly about what was said and why it had been. Above everything else, you knew you didn’t want to go to bed mad, or worse, without him.

“Bill?” you ask when you come to find him in the den.

“Hmm?” he acknowledges you, glancing in your direction as you come close enough to distract him from whatever it was he’d been doing before your entrance. You weasel your way into his arms, smoothing his hair from his face.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to be mad anymore.”

He relaxes when your lips press against the corner of his mouth apologetically, “I’m sorry, too.”


	7. Remus Lupin - Sirius walking in on you and Remus during a hot and heavy moment and teasing the both of you.

Gif source:  [Remus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164862912007/40yr-old-fangirl-hermionesgranger-29-the)  |  [Sirius](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750417012/aurrorpotter-hogwartsschoolnet-creations)

> _Imagine Sirius walking in on you and Remus during a hot and heavy moment and teasing the both of you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Your face burned with embarrassment when you jumped away from Remus at the sound of footsteps rounding the corner. Even so, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize what you and he had been engaged in, and it certainly was no difficult feat for Sirius.

“Am I interrupting something?” he hums slyly, knowing full well he had. Remus clears his throat, just as embarrassed as you when Sirius continues his teasing, “If I need to come back later when you two aren’t—”

Remus interrupts him, “What is it, Sirius?”


	8. Bill Weasley - being in the middle of a hot, heavy and quickly escalating make out session with Bill Weasley when his siblings walk in on you.

Gif source:  [Bill](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168956873307/domhnall-tonal-domhnall-gleeson-as-mahon-in)  |  [Weasleys](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168956873307/domhnall-tonal-domhnall-gleeson-as-mahon-in)

> _Imagine being in the middle of a hot, heavy and quickly escalating make out session with Bill Weasley when his siblings walk in on you.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Bill was smiling against the kiss, his hands slipping up the back of your shirt as you straddled his hips and enjoyed the escalating kiss. How far it would go? 

That question was answered for you when his siblings walk in, causing you to roll off of him exceptionally quick but not quick enough to escape the joking that comes from the twins.

“Oh, wow, Bill, under our mother’s own roof, huh?” George hums, a complimentary grin on Fred’s face when he pitches in.

“Quite appalling, I’d say.”

Luckily, Ron is too wide-eyed to mutter a single word before Bill groans in annoyance, “Get out of here, you three!”


	9. Severus Snape - taking a nice, relaxing bath with Snape and it leading to the two of you having sex.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Snape](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172709405302/potionsmasters-snape-appreciation-month-the)  |  [Bath](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fsmoking-aubrey-plaza-bath-vepv7jeJbwW08&t=MWEyNDQwNWMxNmNhMDVjODBkZDIzMzk0ODdhMzMyNDE3ZjhiMzg2ZCxIQ29PNDNCVg%3D%3D&b=t%3A_WbHs008WkksjZBsVu2bRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmegmeg-chan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181367681957%2Fthranduilsperkybutt-warnings-nsfw-gif-source&m=0)

> _Imagine taking a nice, relaxing bath with Snape and it leading to the two of you having sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The water sloshes around you as you move closer to him, slipping your wet fingers along his chest until you curl them into the damp ends of his hair, “How was your day, Severus?” He doesn’t bother hiding the way his eyes slip down your chest, catching whatever parts of you the water didn’t obscure as his own hands slid to your waist.

“Tiring,” Snape complains before adding, “but much better now.”


	10. Bill Weasley - Bill leaving love bites all over your body.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161991627392/domhnall-tonal-the-tale-of-thomas-burberry)

> _Imagine Bill leaving love bites all over your body._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Off to work?” you hum, lounging around the bed still even though you knew you’d have to get dressed properly soon. The sheets smooth along your bare skin, colder with the absence of his presence beside you.

Bill glances your way, pulling his jacket on as he smiles at you, his eyes glancing to your shoulder as he comes closer, “Duty calls.” He bends, pushing his lips against the skin he’d marked last night during your lovemaking, and would certainly have traced the trail it started down your chest had he the time.

A giggle escapes your lips when he hovers over your body, trapping you with his hands pressing against the mattress on either side of you, to give you a proper kiss on the lips before he has to go, “I’ll see you later.”


	11. Fred Weasley - losing your virginity to Fred Weasley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169144701202/humanbludgers-james-phelps-babys-first-sex)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Fred Weasley._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_How had you gotten here?_ You found yourself asking the question as you watched Fred crawl onto the bed after you, placing his body on top of yours to kiss you. It wasn’t that you didn’t want this. That wasn’t it at all!

But the butterflies thundering around your stomach was enough to make you feel sick and, before you know it, you’re blurting out, “Wait! Wait!”

“I do something wrong?” Fred asks as he pulls back kneeling over you with his hands resting on your thighs that had found their way around his hips.

“No! That’s not it,” it came out too hasty, too nervous. You were certain you must have looked as flushed as you’d ever looked as you averted his eye and sheepishly mumbled, “I’ve just… I’m not very experienced with this.”

“Love?” Fred draws out, a smile coming to his lips as he turns your head to look back to him, voice lowering into a teasing tone as he asks, “Are you trying to tell me you’re a virgin?”

 


	12. Bill Weasley - going down on Bill for the first time.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Here](http://runboydrun.tumblr.com/post/82568791794/domhnall-gleeson-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine going down on Bill for the first time._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was collapsed on the bed, catching his breath from where you had brought him to completion not moments before. You crawl up his body, leaning your weight against his as you smirk at him when his eyes slip to your face as if he were just seeing you for the first time ever.

“Wow, you’re suspiciously good at that,” Bill chuckles before pulling you down into a kiss that results in him catching you off-guard and rolling over on top of you.

You’re giggling as he kisses down your neck before he pulls back, grinning down at you, “Well, lucky for you that it’s not the first and last time I plan on demonstrating my skill, Bill.”


	13. Fred Weasley - having sex with Fred Weasley early on Christmas morning.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Sources:  [Header Image](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F315252042635632785%2F&t=OTQ2Yzg5MTcwMjkyNmU4MjQ0MzZiODk5NWI1ZDU5Nzg2OGMyODJhNixzSU5YMXZzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_WbHs008WkksjZBsVu2bRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmegmeg-chan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181368950232%2Fthranduilsperkybutt-warnings-nsfw-sources&m=0)  |  [Fred](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fworldofpotter.uk%2Fblog%2F3bce9756-fd95-403b-baf6-89198ae0b809%2Ftop-10-harry-potter-quotes&t=ZWFmOWNjYzc4ZmEwMzFmZjU2YTA4YjQ1NTlhODE4ZjJkZjUwYzMxNixzSU5YMXZzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_WbHs008WkksjZBsVu2bRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmegmeg-chan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181368950232%2Fthranduilsperkybutt-warnings-nsfw-sources&m=0)  |  [Tree](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fstairwellcarollers.blogspot.com%2F2013%2F12%2Fmerry-christmas-and-happy-new-year-two.html&t=NDhhYzcyZmNjYzY3NGVkN2Q4ODEzZDlmYzNmN2Q3YzFkZWMxMGFlNyxzSU5YMXZzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A_WbHs008WkksjZBsVu2bRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmegmeg-chan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181368950232%2Fthranduilsperkybutt-warnings-nsfw-sources&m=0)

> _Imagine having sex with Fred Weasley early on Christmas morning._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What are you doing up so early, Fred?” you ask as you wander into the common room, definitely noticing the way Fred’s eyes watched you in the pajamas you wore. He had seemed interested in watching the fire burning in the fireplace before you entered.

“I could as you the same thing,” he stood from his seat in front of it, moving towards you with his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants.

“It’s Christmas morning,” is your explanation, a smirk coming to your face as you suggestively offer, “which means I can give you one of your presents, if you want… But we’d have to find someplace private.”

“Oh, really?”


	14. Remus Lupin - going down on Remus Lupin.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Remus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144595150087)

> _Imagine going down on Remus Lupin._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Your hair’s quite the mess,” you tease after your lips release him, smiling wide that you had caused Remus Lupin to be in such a state. He was laid back on the bed, chest working heavy breaths of what lingered of his orgasm from him. Moments before, he’s been moaning your name and encouraging you to do some of the dirtiest things you’d ever heard him say.

“I’ve looked worse, believe me,” Remus shoots back in a joking tone as you straddle him, leaning forwards to capture your lips with his in a deep kiss that has you just as breathless by the time it ends. Upon opening your eyes from the kiss, you notice the glint in his eyes that said tonight was far from over. “Perhaps I should return the favor?”


	15. Remus Lupin - straddling Remus’ lap and slowly riding him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine straddling Remus’ lap and slowly riding him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He lets out a shaky breath as your hands travel along his chest, mapping the scars that had resulted from the nights of the full moon, your hips grinding languidly against his own as if you had all night for your pleasures, which, in reality you didn’t. He had a class to teach bright and early in the morning and at the current moment, it was dark and early that very same morning.

But when Remus moans against you and pushes back to meet your hips that were moving slowly against his, you want to keep him up all night.


	16. Severus Snape - losing your virginity to Severus Snape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**   NSFW_

Gif source:  [Snape](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144595025307)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Severus Snape._

——— Request for anon ———

His collar was stiff against your hands as you kissed him, pulling him closer by your gentle grip of his jaw and neck. He easily gives into your move to draw him closer, his own hands urging you in much the same way at your thighs as you sat against the surface of his desk. You had distracted him, which he usually would get annoyed at, but this had been something you’d been dancing around since you started this with him. You hadn’t been sure you’d wanted to give Snape such an intimate part of you, until now.

He doesn’t ask if your sure, if you’re truly ready. The initial consent was all he needed and he knew that if you changed your mind, you’d push him back easily enough. You’re glad he doesn’t press it. You don’t need the chance to feel self-conscious about it.

“Severus,” you gasp against him, when he releases your lips with a slight nip, choosing to focus more on the clothing between you after he pushes some papers that were a bit too close on his desk to the side. His eyes meet yours and for the first time, there’s hesitance, his brows furrowing at the call of his name in a silent question of if it were your urge of him to stop. You lean forward, pressing your lips against his quickly to squash any thought of that being so, before moving your fingers to begin removing his clothes, as well. With a slight smirk, you tease, “You’re wearing too many layers.”


	17. [M/M] James Potter [Marauder's Era] - being James Potter’s first boyfriend and him being nervous about his first time with a guy, but he ends up loving it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being James Potter’s first boyfriend and him being nervous about his first time with a guy, but he ends up loving it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I’ve never been with anyone other than you, you know that, right?” James asks with nervousness in his eyes.

You chuckle with a nod, “I do. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to…”

“I want to, but just…” James pauses, licking his lips as his nervous energy laces the air around you, “be patient with me, alright?”


	18. Draco Malfoy - being Draco’s first time after the war.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Draco](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/55379152450/tom-felton-gif-hunt-120-please-likereblog-if)

> _Imagine being Draco’s first time after the war._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“So you went through the war, but never had sex?” you ask, getting an even deeper blush from Draco than had already been on his face. A giggle escapes you at the sight as you lean down to trail your lips down his neck, feeling him swallow thickly beneath you as he responds.

“I had other things on my mind,” Draco confesses, his hands gripping hesitantly at your waist before your little nibble at the junction of his jaw has him gasping out and rolling his hips into yours.

“Well, I want to be the only thing on your mind tonight.”


	19. Remus Lupin - Remus getting turned on when he sees you in a dress for the first time.

Gif source:  [Remus](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144595155992/muffilato-ill-say-it-once-and-ill-say-it)

> _Imagine Remus getting turned on when he sees you in a dress for the first time._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You look amazing!” Fleur gushes as soon as you come down for dinner, Bill at her side giving you an encouraging nod. You didn’t take many chances to wear dresses, but you figured since Sirius was back it was a special occasion.

“Thank you,” you blush, looking down at the dress as your fingers fan out over the waist, straightening imaginary wrinkles. When you look up, your caught in the intensity of Remus’ stunned stare. He looks like a deer in the headlights for the millisecond that you catch, before he glances down to his hands resting on the dinner table. Sirius beside him shoots a compliment your way, causing you to send a repeated, “Thank you,” his way. But you can’t stop thinking of the way Remus had looked at you as you take your seat at the table across from him.

When you glance back to him, he swallows and offers, a blush tinting his cheeks, “You look very nice.”


	20. Severus Snape - having sex with Snape on his desk.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Snape](http://hopelessignite.tumblr.com/post/101615953075)

> _Imagine having sex with Snape on his desk._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

With a flick of your wrist, you lock the door behind you, causing Snape to look away from the parchments he was grading on his desk, “What?” The blunt question is that of why you are here, accompanied by an uninterested, but raised, brow.

Unable to hide your smirk as you saunter towards him, you reply, “You work so hard, Professor. Care for a little relaxation?”


	21. Neville Longbottom - your pregnancy hormones making you horny all the time and Neville doing his best to satisfy you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Pregnant!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Neville](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fmusic-video-lily-loveless-filth-CW8hG80ndFjcA&t=ZTFhMGFhMzk3ZThkYjEzZGY3MDg3MjljYzcwMzZiNzIwM2RkNjNmNyxudzdOWDBOOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F151600482903%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-neville-imagine-your&m=0)

> _Imagine your pregnancy hormones making you horny all the time and Neville doing his best to satisfy you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Neville?” you ask, walking towards him and successfully catching his attention. He meets your bit lip with a raised brow, waiting for you to continue, “I need you so bad. Do you want to have sex?”

He lets out a startled chuckle at your blunt attempt at seduction, “Getting upfront about it, now, are we?”

You can tell he’s teasing by the way he smiles at you, but you shift your feet nonetheless, more in an attempt to release the annoying pressure of arousal your raging hormones were plaguing you with above actual embarrassment, “If you don’t want to, it’s fine!”

“No, no,” he laughs again, shaking his head before he moves to meet you with a hand at your waist, “I definitely want to. Come here, love.”


	22. Fred Weasley - having sex with your boyfriend, Fred Weasley, by the Black Lake.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Fred](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151376281117/james-phelps-the-magic-begins-fred-weasley)

> _Imagine having sex with your boyfriend, Fred Weasley, by the Black Lake._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The note he had scribbled and slid your way at lunch, asking you to meet him here by the Black Lake, was tucked away in your bag not too far from where the two of you had tangled yourselves in a more secluded spot. The only other alert to your presence there was the rustling of fabric against skin and the occasional moan you couldn’t manage to hold back.

“This is the craziest thing I’ve ever done, you know,” you huff, breathless while you let your robes cover just where he’d hiked up the skirt you were wearing.

Fred grins up at you, his blush as red as his hair, still teasing even now, “It’s quite scandalous!”

Letting out a small chuckle, you pull him against you for another kiss, “Shut up.”


	23. Percy Weasley - Imagine a late night encounter at Hogwarts with Percy Weasley that leads to the two of you making out and possibly more…

_**Warnings:**  NSFW themes_

Gif source:  [Percy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhp1-WF8RMiXat1y92&t=MGYwZmY1NmFhZWU5MDkzNTNmNGQ5MzhiZGRkZjA0ZDgyNmQ4YTQ5MixpZUt4eEM3Ug%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185176050718%2Fwarnings-nsfw-themes-gif-source-percy-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine a late night encounter at Hogwarts with Percy Weasley that leads to the two of you making out and possibly more…_

———   _Request for anon_   ———

“It’s— it’s past curfew,” Percy murmurs against your lips, your muffled giggle echoing down the hallway.

“Come on, Prefect, don’t you ever want to do something against the rules?”

Percy shudders a breath against you, shaking his head, but the way his hands linger against your waist tells you different, “We could get in trouble.”

Pressing your lips back to his, you pull him further into the shadows, hands already tugging at the tie around his neck, “Worth it.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't give me a bad image, Bill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280338) by [GabrieleKazlauskaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite)




End file.
